


Sister's Revenge

by fallon74



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Dominance, F/M, Light BDSM, Major Character Injury, Non-Consensual Spanking, Prison, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallon74/pseuds/fallon74
Summary: Everything uptill Brian hands Dom the keys is the same. There is no Miami  for Brian just prison and all that offers. His younger sister wants the Toretto Team to suffer and pay for all that's happened to Brian. But things get complicated really fast and revenge is a double edged sword.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have gone through and edited the chapter and hopefully added more substance. I only own the character I created.

Riley gets a call from Brian after so many months of not seeing or talking to him. He explains his last UC job became crazy and; he was in jail on numerous charges. He told her he couldn't say much on the phone but, to look somewhere Angel's Fear To Tread (Brian's favorite book by E. M. Forster). Brian explained everything he owns has been left to her. Riley let him know that she would get a great lawyer lined up and, see if she could obtain info on the guards, prisoners, DA and the judge to help his case. “Bri, don't worry I've got your back; your not alone”, Riley wanted to project calm but, she was freaking out on the inside.

“Rye it's all good and, with you on my side it's a cake walk”, he said confidently.

Riley and Brian were half brother and sister but, they had a strong bond. Brian O'Connor lived with his single mom until he was four; his father having skipped out before his birth. His mom met Phil Shay and a year later Riley Marie Shay was born. Where Brian was a blue-eyed blonde; Riley had dark-brown hair and, blue/green eyes. Brian took it upon himself to protect his baby sister right from the start. Their parents both died a year earlier; because of his stepdad drinking and driving. Luckily, they were left half million dollars from the life insurance. It allowed Riley to finish her senior year and Brian to go to the police academy. It was hard for both of them to stay in Barstow so, Brian transferred to LAPD and Riley enrolled into college for Criminal Science. Since Brian got a lot of UC work, they shared a two-bedroom apartment in Silver Lake off Hyperion Ave. Riley was just thinking about all that had led up to this point in their life. She made it home and set down to her computer to see what dirt she could dig up on the DA- James Parker, arresting cop Colin Frye, the prisoners and jury would have to wait but, she could look up who her brother fucked his life up for; The Toretto Team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited. Looking for a beta.


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of characters

Dominic Toretto (28)- Vin Diesel

Riley Marie Shay (19)- Marie Avgeropoulos

Brian O'connor (24)- Paul Walker

Mia Toretto (21)- Jordanna Brewster

Vincent (27)- Matt Shulze

Letty (22)- Michelle Rodriguez

Leon (25)- Johnny Strong

Jessie (19)- Chad Lindberg

Riley Marie Shay


	3. Ch 3

PRISON visiting day 6 months after arrest

“ Brian, I found what you wanted me to find but, what do I do with it?” I asked.

“Just keep it safe. I've got 3 years and, I'll definitely do at least half of it. I'm working on guards and prisoners to bribe or blackmail for protection and, I appreciate the list of possibilities you gave me; it means I won't be stabbing in the dark. Brian explained he couldn't turn the Torettos in because they are family.” He knew even with all that Riley had found out it was a long shot; he was a dirty cop and a narc. “They sure don't act like family Bri.” “I'll keep working on finding info; it may not get you out of here but, it could offer security. I love you and, I need you to make it through this,”, Riley was trying to hold it together and, be strong for Brian.

Riley was going over Brian's notes later that day at the apartment. He kept superb notes that maybe she could use; someone needed to pay for Brian's situation and, in no way could she blame Brian; he just had a really big heart.

Riley spent the next few months putting together a plan to check out the Toretto family. She was attending the same school as Mia Toretto so, she just needed to hack her file and, look at what classes she could insert herself into. She was also going to checkout all of their financial, medical and business record; to look at what she could use.

She had gotten put into two of Mia's classes and, was slowly making friends with her. She didn't look at what Brian saw in her; she was a stuck up princess. When she was notified about Brian from the software she had planted in their system; she was in a class with Mia. She discreetly opened it to see footage of six guys ganging up on Brian. Brian was holding his own at first but, 6 against 1 he eventually was over taken. Trying not to show my distress I watched as Brian was brutalized and raped by all six guys in the laundry room. It all most looked liked they stabbed him but, with the angle I couldn't be sure. My heart was pounding and, I knew I would lose it soon. I grabbed my shit and left for home. By the time I made it home I was having a full-blown panic attack. I wasn't supposed to know so, what do I do? The Torettos will pay but, how.....

A few hours later I went to the grocery store to pick up 6 5lb bags of sugar and a funnel. I waited till 4am and went to their house. I turned off my car and, coasted up to their house. It was all quiet and, spotted Dominic Torettos car a Mazda RX; the rest I couldn't remember who was who's. It didn't take long to feel up all 6 cars gas tank with sugar. I knew it wouldn't erase what happened to Brian but, I had to do something. I headed home to get some sleep before class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited. I'm looking for a beta.


	4. Ch 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know anything about hacking.

1 day later

I got a call from the lawyer William Moore telling me Brian was in the hospital; that he was attacked yesterday by six inmates. Brian's injuries were a stab wound to the gut, three broken ribs, a cracked jaw, fractured right cheek bone, lacerations to his face and head; and rectal bleeding from the gang bang he had to endure. I asked Mr. Moore if I could see him at the hospital and, was told I could; just follow the hospital's visiting hours. I called my instructors to let them know I would be out due to a family emergency and, would need my assignments emailed to me so, I didn't get behind; they were very understanding. I have texted Mia because we had planned to study tonight and; I had to cancel. I explained I had a family emergency and would be out a week or so. “You know Riley I can pick up your assignments in our classes and drop them off if you want”, Mia stated. “Thanks Mia but, my professors will email me everything but, I appreciate it”, Riley tried to keep the disdain out of her voice.

Hospital

Walking into Brian's hospital room was a shock for Riley; Brian looked so pale and broken. His face was bruised and swollen with several small lacerations. There were many machines hooked up to him which looked scary. Riley had never liked hospitals and, after her parents it just brought back so many emotions that Riley didn't want to deal with. The doctor had expressed he would recover but, all Riley could think of was getting even; it was easier than thinking about Brian's state. She plotted to make sure the inmates, guards, and the Torettos paid for breaking Brian. Riley was sitting by his bed holding his hand when Brian in a raspy voice said,”Hey Rye, miss me”. “BRI, your awake finally. It's killing me that I can't help you more”,with tears streaming down her face. “It's going to be okay Rye; I got this”,was Brian's cocky reply. “Well an eye for an eye”, declared Riley with cold hatred. “Whatever you have planned; just please don't”, begged Brian. Riley explained she had been there for a week while he was in and out of consciousness so, she needed to get back to school but, would be back after her classes.

Riley's Apartment

Now that Riley had calmed down she started thinking on how to pay everyone back that was involved. Brian had smaller attacks since they put him in jail but, nothing to this degree. Retribution was a must and, it needed to make an impact; it needed to hurt.

While Riley was sitting at her computer, she realized Jesse was the team's weakness: they all protected him. She set about to hacking into his computer which wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. He had a good security system but, he messed up with his password. Like most people they used birthdays but, in this case something important to him; like his father's car.

password: jetta95

Looking through all the files Riley deleted all the car mods Jesse was working on but, saved them to her computer first. Then she figured she would give Jesse computer a few not so friendly viruses; oh say 50 or so with varying degrees of destruction. 

Now she would hit each of the others one by one and, they would never see it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is edited.


	5. Ch 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of cars, hacking computers and, very little medical care. So in my story I may just make it up.

Riley planned on exploiting all the Team's weakness; Jesse was first on the list. Jesse was known to be obsessive over his computer and car mods. 

**Toretto House **

Jesse was usually the last to get up but, he had a wicked dream about how to mod out Leon's Skyline to make it faster loosing nothing important. He turned on his computer and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes; as he hunted down the shortcut the file he realized his whole desktop wasn't right. He opened up his files and found nothing; not even Windows 10 elite. Before he let himself panic, he would reboot and use his back upped files. That was when the shit hit the fan his computer wigged out with several dozen or more viruses that had him in full panic mode. 

In the basement where Vince, Leon and Jesse had bedrooms was silent but, in the dead of night Vince bolted upright to the tune of Jesse loosing his shit.

”MOTHER FUCKER, SON OF A FLYING FUCKTARD IS THIS! WHO IS THE SHIT SUCKING BASTARD!”

At this point the whole house was making their way to Jesse's room like a herd of elephants. As Jesse's door was flung open the rest of the team was stunned to see Jesse just sitting there frozen after the loud and colorful cursing. 

Mia approached being sure not to startle Jesse. She slowly and quietly asked. 

”Jesse are you hurt? Are you ok? If you tell us what's wrong, maybe we can help.”

It was as if a switch had been flipped and, Jesse started to rapidly blink while trying not to hyperventilate. He just kept looking at his computer as he pitifully muttered, “I don't understand”,over and over. The more aware Jesse became the more the impact of the damage registered not only to him but, to the team. Jesse had spent years building the perfect computer with even some software he designed. While it was a laptop it functioned better than a top of the line desktop. Just thinking of trying to recreate what he had with his back up disk; left him feeling like a family member had died. 

The Team called a sick day so, some could go to the shop and garage to check the computers. The rest stayed at the house to help Jesse and, the remaining personal computers. To reconstruct the car mods being worked on he needed to get his computer back online. After nine hours of working to restore basic systems to his computer Jesse took a break. Jesse flopped in a chair at the kitchen table and groaned out, “Its like someone put my computer systems in a blender; then tried to force it back while blindfolded. It could take days or weeks to sort this shit out”.

”Take a break man before your friend too”,encouraged Vince. 

The whole time Riley used their computer and phone cameras to spy on her handy work. She knew starting with Jesse this way would pay off. Sometime soon she may or may not restore his computer fully. She also intended to fuck up Scott Williams life; the piece of shit guard who looked the other way.

**A Week Later-At Toretto Home**

While Vince was watching the local news they announced a new development.

_ **TV** _

_ **And now to a story that is connected to former LAPD Officer Brian O'Connor...... ** _

”HEY! Guys the Buster is on the news”,yelled out Vince. 

The rest of the family came to see what Vince was going on about. Back after everything went down they were so busy getting to Mexico; that Brian wasn't even a thought. 

_ **...... Who is now serving three years at LOMPOC**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is edited.


	6. Ch 6 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one. Part two will be up by tomorrow.

SATURDAY 

Classes with Mia and, study sessions have paid off; Mia had asked her to "THE" Sunday barbecue. Then Brian was done with rehab but, that meant he was going back to LOMPOC. She needed to find a way to get him an early release. If only she could think straight.

TEXT 

Mia- This is my address 1327 East Kensington Rd. Barbecue starts at 1pm and if ya want to get some studying in come around 11.

Riley- Studying sounds good. Can I bring anything?

Mia- Surprise us.

Riley- 👍😃 I guess I can handle that.

____________________________________________

Okay, now to figure out saving Brian and getting revenge.

Colin Frye was the detective on the case in charge so, maybe a little digging will turn something up. Downing her fourth monster drink; she waited for her software program (Gods Eye) to find some dirt on Frye. Still waiting for the computer to produce something she thought back on the prank she chose for Leon.

____________________________________________

5 days ago Monday 

So, Brian was doing better and, was almost done with physical therapy; their lawyer had gotten a court order for in patient rehab. The next Toretto team member to be hit by Riley's Rage would be....enie meanie mine mo this person is in for a show...... Leon. Now let's have into his accounts; medical nothing, aha he has a purchase of 1,800 pending for parts at Racers Edge. I believe we have a winner; I'll just temporarily misplace his money and bounce it. That should put a crimp in his plans.

TORETTO GARAGE 

Everyone is working on their cars considering Monday's are always slow. The race coming up this Friday night was going to be big. Everyone was mostly ready except Leon, who was waiting on a part to be delivered. In the meantime he would help Vince fine tune his car. At around 10am Leon gets a call from Racers Edge.

“Hey is the part on the way”, Leon inquired?

The Racers Edge employee let Leon know his new NOS system wasn't on the way because his bank denied the purchase because of insufficient funds. It was the last one and Tran had bought it but, one could be ordered and shipped 2 to 3 days minimum and, it would be extra for the fast turn around.

The rest of the group in the garage had grown quite as Leon lost his shit.

“WHAT THE HELL! THERE IS NO WAY THERE ISN'T MONEY IN MY ACCOUNT. SHIT! FUCK! Yeah, order the part and I'll be down with the cash”, Leon stated with a tense aggravated demeanor.

“Brother everything okay”, Dom asked looking concerned that Leon had lost his cool. Dom had never known him to tell let alone cuss like that.

“No something is screwy at the bank. I lost my NOS upgrade to Tran. “I won't be able to race unless the new one gets here by Friday. I'm gonna go take care of this shit man”, Leon said with agitation seeping in his voice.

PRESENT SATURDAY NIGHT AT RILEY'S 

Riley couldn't wait to hear about the fall out; Mia had alluded to a disastrous Friday night. Having laid off the monster drinks so, sleep would eventually come; Riley formulated a plan about Frye. He had large sums of money deposited (1,000 - 5,000) to his bank account as cash; which suggests that he may be on the take. She had to look deeper but, he did spend a lot of time at underground gambling houses. It was all circumstantial and more digging was needed but, it was a start. Even though all this was to avenge Brian, Riley hasn't had this much fun since; well, since Mr. Satterwhite flunking her in 9th grade algebra. She was.988 points away from a D but, he wouldn't budge and gave me an F. I spent the whole summer is school taking algebra over and, missed going to computer camp. Being stuck in Barstow was no picnic however it allowed me time let The Riley Rage out; Brian said I turned into a rage monster. I cancelled Mr. Satterwhites credit cards, put sugar in his station wagons gas tank and, the best one suspending his driver's license which got him arrested at a traffic stop. If it's not obvious, I'm a hacker; a very good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is edited.


	7. Ch 7 Part 2

**SUNDAY TORETTO HOME**

Riley pulled up to the Toretto housing her 1967 Ford Mustang. It was a gift from her dad for her 16th birthday; Brian helped her restore it over the years. She heard a noise in the backyard so; she headed that way with her surprise a homemade apple pie and apple pie moonshine. As she rounded the corner of the house, she saw a tall bald guy by the grill and, several others sitting around at the table drinking coronas. She knew who each man was from Brian's files so, she cleared her throat and called out, “Hey I hope I have the right place. " They all turned around to see where the unknown voice was coming from; landing on a girl with long black hair and petite frame. Riley wasn't intimidated by men; Brian had trained her well so, she could hold her own. Their family motto was No Fear No Limits and, they livid by it always. “I'm I'm Mia's friend Riley; she invited me to study and, hangout. I also came bearing gifts,” Riley said with a coy smile as she walked over depositing her bag on the table. About that time Mia came out the backdoor calling out, “The sides are done just waiting on the meat. Hey Rye come on in,”. Riley hated Mia using her nickname that only Brian used but, she held her grin as she sauntered off with a, “Bye boys”.

After the girls were in the house Jesse let out, “Bee-ut-iful”. Leon's response was, “Wow coeds got hot since I was in school”. Vince was still stuck on Mia, so he just kept drinking his beer. Dom kept getting the grill ready but, he was deep in thought when Leon asked if he should go get more beer. Dom rumbled out,” Yeah it's been a rough couple of weeks”. Mia showed Riley the house before they settled in Mia's room to study. The first thing to tackle was their assessment in critical thinking; it wasn't one of Riley's favorite but, Mia was a good partner. “So which classes are you taking next semester,”, Mia inquired. “Not sure yet but, I think micro biology will be one because I already have A&P 1 and 2,”, Riley casually stated. Letty came in Mia's room and let them know it was time to eat,” Chicas grub is on”. Riley and Mia both got up and headed downstairs cracking up about the guys coming upstairs for various reasons. Riley helped take food out to the table where the foodstuff was set up.

Dom brought over the grilled chicken and burgers; then snagged his seat after everyone sat down Dom finally looked over with half a smile and asked Riley,” So what gifts did you bring”? “My famous apple pie for the weak and, my apple pie moonshine for the brave,”, Riley said smugly. Jessie reached in for a chip and, Leon busted him, “Jesse grabbed first he says prayer Dom”. “House rules Jesse,”, Dom confirmed. Everyone was eating and laughing as they talked about cars and the mods they were working on when Leon cut in with, “Riley what do you drive”? “A 1967 Ford Mustang. I'm still restoring her with my brothers help, but he's not been available to help lately,”, Riley stated with a disgruntled expression. Mia jumped in with, “I didn't know you had a brother “. “Yeah, he's the better mechanic so, we work on her together. He's older by five years,”, Riley replied quietly. Jesse asked, Do you race”? “No but, my brother does; I'm more into computers and forensics which is also my major,”, Riley said with an uneasy feeling. Everything was winding down and everyone was full of great food. The pie was a hit but, the moonshine was out of this world good. Dom was sitting back enjoying the evening with his family; a small twinge of guilt that he still wished the Buster was here. Mia's friend had been a perfect distraction and, he could feel his pants slightly tighten as he thought about her. “So Riley any chance you would part with the recipe to the moonshine”, Dom grinned as he took a shot of the liquid pie. “It's a family recipe but, I'll barter for a batch anytime”, Riley replied. “Riley ignore him I do”, Mia quipped. “It's okay Mia, my recipe is liquid gold. He's not he first person to try an get it", Riley smirked with a laugh. 

Riley could see how Brian fell for this groups charm and, if she wasn't careful she would too. It did give her an idea on how to take care of Dom. She would reel him in and, break his heart. She just had to make sure she didn't fall into the trap with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been edited.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anthing technical like the health department or how its ran i made up, so give me some slack. Thanks for reading.

PRISON

Brian was back in his cell and, was fully recovered from the last fight. He knew Riley and his attorney were responsible for his recovery at the rehab center. He needed to figure out whom to buy off for protection. He missed Riley always keeping him on his toes and; he missed Mia most of all. Brian fell for her and, her family.

“Hey pig were you a part of Torettos team; my man hector days you were,”, the Latin man replied with a sneer.

“Yeah and, I was dating his sister Mia too,”, Brian said confidently.

“Names Carlos, my cousin hector, he replied I should check you out and, see if we can come to an agreement”, Carlos spoke with less of a sneer.

“I need someone to have my back in here and, I can pay,”, Brian stated matter of fact.

“What kind of money are we talking,”, Carlos inquired.

“Two thousand a month as long as I'm here,”, Brian said not mincing words.

“Deal set it up on your end here's the account info,”, Carlos said ending the conversation.

“I see my sister on Saturday; ill have it set up for delivery on Monday,”, Brian replied with complete resolve.

**RILEY'S HOUSE**

Riley was at home checking out the video feeds at the prison; this was Brian's first day back. She was pleasantly surprised to find Brian conversing with a Latin guy. She couldn't tell what was being said but, it looked to be okay and, when the guy handed Brian a slip of paper Riley knew she would find out Saturday what was up. Since Brian was ok for now, it was time to give the next team member a dose of the Riley rage. She had heard Vince telling Leon about going to the health department to get tested for STDs because the condom broke, so he would be the lucky winner. She would have so much fun messing with the answers and seeing the fall out. She hacked into the counties' health department database and modified his results to positive for chlamydia and gonorrhea; she then generated the notice letter manually as well as post it to the online website. She covered her tracks leaving no trail and changed the results back to negative. She just wished she could be there when he opened the letter or saw it online.

She kept thinking of Dom and, how she could get lost in his intense brown eyes. It wouldn't be a hardship to have him to fall for her. Her phone went off with a text message.

Mia- Hey I'm making spaghetti want to come over for supper and studying around 6.

Riley- Sure sounds good. I'll bring dessert.

Mia- Yum.

**TORETTO HOUSE **

Mia was cooking spaghetti and all the fixings (salad and garlic bread) as the gang came in from working at the garage. Mia told everybody to go get cleaned up Riley was coming over for supper and to study. Everyone went to get cleaned up like instructed not wanting to look or smell bad in front of a hottie.

Riley showed up right at 6pm with a covered dish. Mia showed her to the kitchen where everyone was already sitting except Dom. 

“Hey Riley what ya bring this time”, Jesse inquired with the energy of a jack russel.

“My second best dessert tiramisu”, Riley said with false modesty.

Leon laughed as he retorted,”Can you make a moonshine to match it”

“Given time I think I could figure one out”, Riley quipped enjoying the easy banter.

Dom came strolling in taking in his team laughing and cutting up. He also noticed Riley in her black shorts and hot pink tank top. Dom had been thinking about her ever since Sunday's BBQ and, how her body would look under him. Then there was her mind and personality always pushing back and challenging him; he loved it.

“Smells good Mia. Riley good to see ya again”, Doms voice rumbled out.

Everyone was having a a great time eating and cutting up. Even Riley was relaxing around the group; it was like a drug that invaded and, sucked you in. She had to keep her guard up, or she'd end up like Brian; in to deep and no where to land.

“Rye this Tiramisu is excellent; your a great cook”, Mia said as she savored her last bite.

“It's my missed spent youth; I had to learn if I wanted to eat more than what my brother could nuke." ,Riley replied off handedly.

Dom interrupted, "You don't speak about your brother. How come?"

"Well he's walking his own path and, it's not one I want to go down." , Riley replied solemnly.

“Don't get me wrong I love him and, anyone who fucks with him will deal with me.” Riley was getting worked up speaking about this.

Everyone noticed that Riley's demeanor was turning glacial speaking about her brother. Dom realized that he needed to tread carefully with this topic. Dom hoped that Riley would want to become better acquainted. He hadn't felt this quick of a connection since Brian and, that should have him backing off. He felt a need to be around her; he just hoped he didn't get burned.

“Riley can I tempt you to go to the races this Friday night? Dom casually asked.

“Well if it's a group activity then yes but, if it's a date no. Riley offered.

I'm wounded.” Dom said as he fained injury.

Riley laughed at Doms obvious flirting; she knew playing hard to get was a sure thing. Riley and Mia went upstairs to get some studying in and, gossip about the hot guys in class. All Riley could think about was Brian and, how to obtain him an early release. Brian was her rock when things went bad (like her parent's death) he was the only one that kept her together. She went into a semi-catatonic state for almost a month. She could feel her mind fraying from the stress of not having him in her life.

"Hey Rye, you zoned out." ,Mia laughed as she tried to get Riley's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter has been edited.


	9. Chapter 9

**FRIDAY RILEY'S HOUSE **

She heard from Mia today at school that shit hit the fan yesterday with Vince; apparently he got a notification from the health department stating he tested positive for several STDs. I tried to be comforting to Mia but, on the inside i was relishing he's turmoil. It would take some time before he found out it was false but, the drama it would create....YUM. Now the only ones left is letty, Mia and Dom who was already in the works.

**THURSDAY TORETTO HOUSE **

"Hey mail call", yelled out Letty as she passed it out.

"Ya gotta love letter V", Jesse said teasingly.

"Naw Jesse just government bullshit", Vince said snidely everyone knowing how he hated the government, police or anyone trying to tell him what to do.

Vince took a few minutes to go over the letter and, everyone noticed how uncharacteristically quiet Vince was. He usually was very vocal about everything but, this time he was quite and his face was turning a scary reddish purple. Letty was moderately interested in anything that could turn Vince mute but, she wasn't going to probe.

Before anyone could call Vince out to find out the content he was up and slamming out of the house. Dom appeared in the living room as the door slammed and he wanted to know what was up.

Jesse pipped up,"V got a letter from the health department and he was P-ooed"

On that note they all heard Vince peel out of the driveway spraying gravel as he went.

"Ok guys dinner; Vince will talk about it if and when he's ready", Dom rumbled out with his soothing baritone voice.

The team was sitting around watching TV when Vince came through the front door looking dejected. Dom paused the movie to find out what had Vince so out of sorts. Vince sat down downing the beer in one go that he had with him. With a big sigh Vince ecplained," Every 6 months I get checked for shit at the health department and, several weeks ago the condom broke with the blonde girl Amber. The letter came today saying i tested positive for clamydia and gonorrhea. So i went down to the health department and their computer shows everything was negative; then i show them the fucking letter. They repeated the test and ill know in a few weeks but in the mean time I'm still in the database as positive people look at that shit.

The team was trying not to laugh or even crack a smile but, it was asking to much. Everyone burst out laughing which only got vince worked up more.

"Ok guys enough this is serious", Dom said failing as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Bro someone has it in for you", Leon said solemnly but, saying what everyone was thinking.

"I'm gonna kill the bastard who did this", Vince promised still pissed off.

**FRIDAY AT THE RACE**

Riley was vague with Mia about if she was going to the races; she wanted to kerp Dom on his toes and wanting more. She needed to stay focused on why she was here and that this was for Brian. She missed him and his ability to keep her grounded. She had a tendency to let her emotions take over. She would become a monster destroying anything or anyone who hurt her family. Brian was the light easygoing sibling; where she was the dark over emotional mess.

As Riley pulled up to the races she saw the Toretto team front and center. Riley parked her car(1967 Ford mustang) off to the side so, she could leave easily. She had never been to any local races leaving them to Brian since he was the better racer. Everyone stares as she walks up to Mia and greets her,"Mia I hope i didnt miss anything important", Riley said with a smile and some sass.

"No your just in time Rye", Mia countered with a smirk.

"So you came to see me win", Don stated with a smug smile.

Riley wasn't going to play easy to get; he was going to yave to work gor it. With a snort,"Well I came to see the races and, as to you winning thats yet yo be seen"

Hector announced it was time to start so everyone lined up that was racing including Dom. The buy in was 3,000; the racers all handed over their money to hector.

"If you want him better stake your claim at the finish line or a race bunny will", Letty said off handedly as the team stood around watching the racers getting ready.

"Im not interested in being with a racer to much ego", Riley said flippantly.

Mia quipped,"You may not be interested in a racer but, i know one who's interested in you"

Despite Riley's insistence she wasn't interested in racers she watched Doms race very intently. The race finished and Dom smoked them all as expected but, instead hanging with the race bunnies he headed toward the team(really toward Riley).

"Im ready for my victory kiss", Dom said with a sexy smug.

"Yeah well I'm sure there's someone around willing to give you one", Riley said with a sassy smile.

"Aw come on what do i gotta do to get a little love", Dom said smiling because he loved a good chase.

"I'm not a race bunny so it takes more than a win or smile to get my attention", Riley informed Dom as the team looked on amused at him having to work for what most girls through at him.


	10. Not a Update

This is not a update. I have been notified that my work is unreadable due to gramatical and punctuation errors. I have down loaded a proofreading and gramatical app to my phone scence that is where i write. I will not update this story untill all chapters are fixed. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to SuzyQ for her encouragement.

**MONDAY RILEY'S HOUSE **

Brian was holding his own now that Carlos was backing him up. Financially they could swing it because after her parents died she invested the life insurance with the help of their family lawyer. She still was working on a way to spring Brian; she just needed to find the paper trail.

She hadn't talked to any of the Toretto team members since the races on Friday. She enjoyed hanging out with the team and, Dom was exactly her type; which made it no hardship to get close to him. She needed to keep Dom on the hook so; he didn't lose interest. Riley decided she would use her car as bait; it would hurt her more that car was her baby.

Later that afternoon Riley called Mia to explain why she missed classes.

**PHONE CALL**

Riley- “Hey Mia, I got into a wreck heading to school. Can you get Dom to tow it to his garage? I don't think I can fix it.”

Mia- “Are you ok? Of course, I'll call Dom to tow it; just tell me where it is.”

Riley- “It's at the bend just below my street. I went into the bend to fast and, not paying attention; it's in the ditch. I have a few bruises nothing to big. Just let Dom know I'll be in my apartment so, text me when he gets here.”

Mia- “Ok.”

Riley- “Thanks.”

Mia calls Dom Mia- “Hey Dom, I'm still at school but, can you tow Riley's car to the garage? She had a minor accident, and it's in the ditch; at the curve below her street.

Dom- “Mia slow down. Was she hurt at all? And yes, I can tow it. Doe's she want me to fix it?”

Mia- “She said it was minor bruising and yes, she doesn't have the tools to fix it or maybe it was she couldn't fix it. I missed that part. Just text her when you get there."

Dom- “Ok see you at the house later."

** RILEY'S HOUSE **

Riley was finishing up laundry when she received a text.

Unknown- “It's Dom. I'm waiting outside.”

Riley- “Be right down.”

As Dom saw Riley walk up to the tow truck he got pissed; Riley was more than just a little bruised.

“Bruising my ass! I see it required a trip to the ER by those stitches above your eyebrow. What else was hurt?” Dom said not hiding how pissed he was.

“It's been a rough day cut me some slack will ya?Just a few bruised ribs and bruises where the seat belt was. My eyebrow got a cut on the door jamb when my head hit it.” Riley replied tiredly.

“Alright hop in and show me to the car. Will talk about this later.” Dom all but ordered.

“Well if you didn't see it coming in, then it's to the left about 1/2 mile in the ditch.” Riley instructed feeling like she'd been run over by a truck.

Dom got the car out of the ditch and, loaded it on the wrecker. He would have his say later because he knew this wreck was bullshit. Dom gets Riley's car unloaded and, set up in a bay at the garage. Dom was about to boil over; while he was in her car, he found a smoked blunt and, an empty bottle of vodka. He knows how well Riley can drive so, he's betting she was impaired this morning. That would explain why she didn't call till this afternoon. He had every intention of calling her out on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is edited.


	12. Chapter 12

**TORETTO HOUSE**

Dom thought it would be a great idea to wait to talk to Riley after dinner. Mia mothered Riley as much as she would allow as soon as she walked in the door. Dom took it upon himself to make dinner (chicken Divine) so Riley and Mia could study. Dom called everybody to the table for dinner and decided he would say the prayer,” Heavenly Father we gather to enjoy this meal as family we thank you, Lord, for all the blessings you have bestowed on this family, and we thank you for watching over Riley today and keeping her safe despite her car wreck in the name of Jesus Christ amen.” Dom said reverently as he made eye contact with Riley as everyone dug into the meal unaware of attention between Dom and Riley.

It was time for that talk now. And he planned on getting a few things sorted. “Riley lets go for a drive we still need to have a conversation.” Dom half reminded have ordered which was unlike him usually he was all order.

“Yeah a drive sounds good but you can keep the convo.” Riley replied with a snarkyness that Dom had yet to see till now.

This new layer that Riley had shown makes Dom even more interested in getting to know Riley. They drove for a few miles in silent before Dom began the interrogation, “So tell me about the wrecked car?

“Nothing to explain I was distracted and took the curve too sharp.” Riley said trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

“That’s strike one I don’t like to be lied to Riley? Let’s try it again tell me about the car wreck because I found a blunt and a vodka bottle?” Dom stated in a no nonsense voice.

“Those were from weeks ago, and I was on my cell phone that’s why I wrecked my car.” Riley stated a little too firm.

“ Strike two do you really want to see what happens after strike three?” Dom stated with conviction.

“I'm not lying Dom that's what happened and you're not the boss of me.” Riley half pleaded.

“Wrong answer Riley and since you haven’t been around long enough to know what’s waiting, I will take it lightly on you.” Dom stated as he pulled over into a deserted parking lot.

“Dom I don’t know what you think is going to happen, but I am I'm an adult and you’re not my father.” Riley stated with no conviction.

“Let's sit on the trunk and talk; fresh air will do us some good.” Dom suggested as he got out and settled on the trunk. Riley followedsoon after and, set beside him feeling a little nervous.

“I can't abide lying Riley nor can I tolerate driving while intoxicated. I hope in the future you will trust me enough to be honest but now it's time for the consequences. Before Riley knew what had happened Dom had her securely over his knee.

“What the hell do you think your doing?” Riley screamed out. “Riley you earned this so, take it like a big girl. I won't make you count or take down pants this time.” Dom stated.

“WHA... (SLAP)... OW... (SLAP)... WHAT THA FUCK... (SLAP)...SHIT... (SLAP)... DOM... (SLAP)... STOP PLEASE... (SLAP)... OW... (SLAP)...FUCK... (SLAP)...lM SORRY... (SLAP)... I WON'T DRIVE AGAIN... (SLAP)... PLEASE I'M SORRY..." Riley screamed out with tears streaming down her face.

Dom repositionedher, so he could cradle her in his arms while being careful of her red bottom, “Riley it's over your ok; no more lying and, NO more driving under the influence.” Dom said as he tried to sooth her after being corrected.

On the drive back they sat in silence; each trying to sort out all the emotions and thoughts on their mind. Riley had never been spanked and, it was more humiliating than painful. She even felt turned on by Dom's dominance over her and, that went against her normal unsubmissive side. Then there was Dom really wanting to kiss and, cuddle her but not sure if he had overstepped his bounds.

They pulled into the Torreto's driveway and, parked the car. Dom turned to address the elephant in the room; well car anyway.

"Riley I had hoped to ease you into my particular way of handling things. I would like to ask you out; for us to get to know each other. I do want you to be aware of my interest as I don't want to force you into anything. You might have already guessed I believe in domestic discipline among other things. If your agreeable and, want to pursue a relationship I can go over everything." Dom said revealing more of himself than he was used to.

"Dom...I... I'm not sure as to your attention but, I am aware of BDSM. I'm not submissive by nature and, been referred to as a brat. I'm attracted to you but, you might not like how slow I need to go. My love it's has been vanilla and some what limited in partners." Riley spoke quietly.

Dom caressed Riley's cheek as he leaned in for a kiss; the kind that left you breathless and, wanting more.

"The I can be patient but in the end you'll be asking; no begging to be mine even with all that entails." Dom stated matter of fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is edited.


	13. Chapter 13

**A FEW DAYS LATER **

**TORETTO HOUSE**

Riley was sitting at the kitchen table with Mia studying; but wondering how this ragtag group wormed their way into her heart despite her resolve. As much as she struggled to harden her heart she ended up just like Brian and, that she could not allow. If she wanted to finish with her plan for revenge, she would need to harden her heart.

“Riley..... Riley. .... earth to Riley?” Mia laughed as she tried to get her friend's attention.

“Huh...... what?” Riley replied still deep in thought.

“I've been asking you how you did on the pop quiz today?” Mia explained.

“Oh. I did okay; just missed a few questions.” Riley responded.

Dom came into the kitchen and, got a beer as the girls were studying. He was giving Riley some room to figure out what she wanted but, he could give her a taste of what he was offering, “Hello ladies need a break Riley?” Dom purred out with a deep timber to his voice.

“To do what?” Riley said with some sassyness.

Dom leaned and whispered in Riley's ear, “Watch that tone little girl or I'll have to spank you.” Dom whispered in her ear.

Dom could feel a shudder run through her as she turned towards him, “What would you do if i spanked you?” Riley countered.

Dom let out a hearty laugh, “Little girl try me and, you'll wish you hadn't.” he smirked.

“Ok guys take that somewhere else; I'm trying to study.” Mia exclaimed getting grossed out.

Dom turned to Riley and offered, “I'm going to work on the charger want to help?”

“Sure I'm tired of studying. “ Riley said off handily. Riley followed Dom out to the garage to tinker with the charger. She enjoyed watching his ass as he walked in front of her.

She became frustrated as he turned and, winked as he spoke, “Like what you see?”

Riley snorted as she replied, “Its not bad if you like American muscle. “

Dom wasn't use to having to work so hard to get what he wanted. It was like the more he broke through her walls the harder she built it up. Dom explained how he ended up in LOMPOC as he showed Riley the charger that's been rebuilt twice now. He was up front with his past and, inquired if Riley had researched anything on BDSM, “Have you had a chance to explore BDSM and, if so anything interested you?”

“Yes I did Dom and, I don't think your going to be happy with a brat. I'm not submissive and, definitely not a slave. But I think I'll like impact play, maybe bondage and pushing my limits. I'm absolutely NOT interested in blood, scat or animal play. I'm open to rules and discipline; and Daddy Dom/baby girl play. I am a brat and, I'm not good at following rules. You think you can handle that?” Riley challenged.

“Hmm, I'm up for it. There will be a contract and, a safe word that you will use if you need to stop. Once you sign the contract your mine unless one of us wants to terminate the relationship all together; in which case you would say red. Is that understood Riley?” Dom commanded.

“Yeah I understand. “ Riley replied. “When you address me you use Sir unless we are around others.” Dom commanded with his rough gravely voice.

“Yes Sir.” Riley hesitantly replied. Well, your free to go and, I expect you at the house tomorrow after school; to read and, sign the contract is that clear?” Dom stated.

“Yes Sir.” Riley replied with confidence.

**NEXT DAY TORETTO HOUSE**

Riley pulled up to Doms and Mia's house with no idea why she was pursuing this. Dom had said he only had BDSM relationships; no vanilla ones ever. She could find another way to make him pay without destroying his heart. She had a feeling that she was biting off more than she could chew but there was no way she would back down. Dom had a gravitational force that was sucking her into his orbit; she needed an exit plan.

As Riley went to knock on the door Mia opened it, “Hey Riley Doms not here yet but come on in.” Mia welcomed with a knowing smile.

“Thanks Mia. “ Riley replied with a smile.

An hour later Dom showed up to find Mia and Riley on the sofa gossiping about guys at school. Dom was not pleased that Riley noticed other guys; even if they weren't together.

“Riley lets go upstairs and, come to an agreement.” Dom ordered.

Riley headed up the stairs without a reply; not sure knowing exactly how to address Dom. Once in his room Dom shut the door and, motioned for Riley to sit at his desk.

He handed her a stack of papers as said, “Read over the contract while I take a shower. When I get out we will go over the contract and, ill answer any questions.

Again she responded without words feeling unsure of what to say. Dom just stood there waiting for her to do something.

Riley hesitantly replied, “Yes Sir.”

Dom smiled as he said, “Good girl.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been edited.

CONTRACT

I_______________, hereinafter is referred to as submissive/brat/baby girl do of my own free while being of sound mind and body, do hereby offer myself in consensual submission to________________, herein after is referred to as Sir/Daddy Dom/Dom(Dominic) and ending when either party uses the term RED. The following rules apply to each party as designated. If said rules are broken the designated consequences will be enforced.

submissive/brat/baby girl Rules

1\. You are to address me as Sir or Daddy in private and, Dom publicly.

2\. Each morning we are not together you   
will text me a picture of your outfit.

3\. I am to be given an itinerary of your school/work/personal schedule.

4\. You are required to eat a minimum of three meals each (minimum of 1200 calories) each day.

5\. You are required to workout 1hr four times a week with an activity of your choosing.

6\. You are required to maintain an A/B average of your choosing.

7\. You will respond verbally when spoken to

8\. On school nights you will be in bed by 10pm.

9\. You may use one weekend a month to pursue personal interest as long as it is agreed on beforehand and, it doesn't break a rule.

10\. You will be required to wear a designated bracelet/necklace at all times.

11\. You are required to be at all Sunday Bbq's unless given prior approval.

12\. There will be designated playtime at a minimum of once a week.

A.) Required to be properly groomed.

B.) Required to clean up the play area. 

13\. Any unhealthy habits will be addressed and, banned as they occur.

14\. There will be no tolerance for physical, emotional, or mental abuse by either party.

15\. No drugs at all are allowed.

A.) Moderate consumption of alcohol with permission and, of age.

16\. Lying will not be tolerated at anytime for any reason.

17\. You may only attend races with me or team member and, only race with permission.

SEXUAL AGREEMENT

1\. Before sexual contact both parties will tested for STDs and, then every 6 months after.

2\. During designated playtime Dom/sub relationship will be active any other time will be vanilla unless agreed upon previously.

3\. All hard limits will be upheld and, soft limits will he pushed.

4\. This relationship will be exclusive unless both parties agree otherwise.

5\. All sexual activities will be consensual.

A.) Vaginal intercourse G.) Role-play

B.) Oral sex. H.) Masturbation

C.) Double penetration I.) Public sex

D.) Fisting J.) Anal sex

E.) Phone sex. K.) Group sex

F.) Orgasm control/denial

BDSM CONTRACT

1\. Blindfolds. 7. Hair pulling

2\. Bondage 8. Ice/wax play

3\. Restraints 9. Face slapping

4\. Cuffs 10. Chocking

5\. Gags 11. Clothes pins

6\. Spanking 12. Breath/knife

KINKS

1\. Age play 11. Breast/nipple play

2\. Anal training 12. Consensual/non con

3\. Begging. 13. Branding/marking

4\. Cupping 14. Watersports

5\. Degradation 15. Impact play

6\. Discipline 16. TPE

7\. Dirty talk 17. Pet play

8\. Edge play 18. Rimming

9\. Electric play 19. Sensation play

10\. Figging 20. Sensory deprivation

CONSEQUENCES/PUNISHMENT

1\. Spanking

2\. Writing sentences or essays

3\. Loss of privileges

4\. Orgasm denial

5\. Time out

DOMINANT/DADDY

I will ensure the physical, emotional and mental safety of the submissive/brat/baby girl at all times. All of my actions will have the submissive/brat/baby girl happiness and, well being as a priority. I expect the submissive/brat/baby to come to me with any concerns or issues so they can be addressed and, dealt with. This contract can be renegotiated at anytime by either part


	15. Chapter 15

Riley read this over three or four times and, still couldn't wrap her head around it; Brian never said anything even related to this when it came to Dom or the team. Maybe he wasn't aware of this side of Dom. Dom would be out soon; she needed to decide what she would do.

At the moment Don came out of the bathroom and, caught the deer in the headlight look on Riley's face. “Hey it's okay we won't do anything you don't want and, will go as slow as you need.” Dom promised as he walked over in his towel.

Riley pulled herself together, “A lot of this is over my head, so I can't say for sure if I would even like it.”

“I'll explain it in detail, and we'll figure it out. Are you okay with the dynamic; because if you agree to rules and, break them I will punish you.? Dom stated.

“I'm not good with rules per se but I keep my word. IF I agree to your contract, I'll abide by all of it; punishment and all.” Riley sassed.

Dom and Riley spent several hours looking at the contract after he got dressed. Dom was being patient going over every little thing, but she was trying his patients.

“Do you have to know every move I make or what I wear? Then there is my eating habits; what's wrong with them because I'm not fat or out of shape. On top of that, you want me to work out and, that brings me to rule #5 there's too many rules; some have to go.” Riley huffed.

Dom kept his cool and, calmly stated a proper diet and exercise is important to the physical part of the contract. All the rules are for a reason and, are to help you grow as a person.

“Okay lets table the rules for now. What's the difference between a hard and soft limit?” Riley questioned.

“Well a hard limit is something you'll never do and, a soft limit is something you need to become more comfortable with and, may do it at some point.” Dom explained.

“OKaaay... vagina yes...role-play maybe... oral sex yes... masturbation maybe... double penetration soft limit... public sex hard limit...fisting hard limit... anal soft limit... phone sex maybe... group sex HELL NO...orgasm control soft limit... Your okay with all of this?.. kinky.” Mia said smiling.

“Okay there are no maybes or hell no; there is yes, soft limit and, hard limit.” Dom reminded Riley.

“Okay well make my maybes a soft limit and my hell no a hard limit.” Mia countered laughing.

“Blindfolds yes... hair pulling soft limit... bondage soft limit... ice/wax play soft limit... restraints soft limit... face slapping hard limit... cuffs soft limit... chocking hard limit... gags soft limit... clothes pins soft limit... spanking soft limit...breast/nipple play soft limit.” Riley continued.

“This is kind of making me rethink this; I don't really know much about all of this.” Riley stated.

“I promise we'll take it slow.” Dom said reassuring.

“Mmmhm... age play soft limit... breast/nipple play... soft limit... anal training.soft... no hard limit... consensual/nonconcentual HELL NO... begging soft limit... branding HELL NO... cupping soft limit...watersports... um pass... degradation hard limit... impact play um ssoft limit... discipline yeah good luck with that one..... TPE um maybe.... edge play um soft play... rimming um pass?.. electric play yeah hell no... sensation play yeah...figging lol no..... sensory play yes.

“Now any soft limit if I try and don't like it becomes a hard limit?” Riley inquired.  
“Of course but you seem to have a lot of soft limits.” Dom noted.

“I don't really know much about them but wanted to keep my options open.” Riley explained.

“The punishment well can I use a safe word if it’s too much?” Riley asked.

“No but I will let you use “yellow” if you need me to tone it down; but only use that if you really need to. I will eventually take it off the table once I learn your body and, what you can take.” Dom compromised.

“Okay I'm ready to sign; how do we begin?” Riley inquired.

“Well your going to get on my computer and, look up all the things you checked yes or soft limits and, learn about them while I give you a back and, shoulder rub.” Dom ordered. 

“Okay” Riley breathed out.

“Okay? What?” Dom commanded.

Riley got to work looking up stuff and, Dom began getting Riley use to his touch. Before Riley went home, he gave her a printed copy of their contract. Explained starting in the morning all rules would apply and, he expected them to he followed. Dom gave her a chaste kiss and, sent her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been edited.


	16. 16

Putting this on hold till I see where I want it to go. Will work on Gravity's a Bitch and a new story. Any ideas are welcome.


End file.
